This invention relates in general to the construction of ski boots, and in particular to a new and useful ski boot having a bottom sole with a member which may be positioned at the forward end of the sole to facilitate walking with the ski boot, and which is accommodated within a recess defined between the front and bottom portions of the sole for skiing.